


I'm Glad I Looked

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (ages 18 and 19 so adults), (but not underage teenagers), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bisexual Phil Lester, Childhood Friends, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Gay Dan Howell, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, enough to be backstory, itty bit of plot, no full sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan gasped softly as he Phil's mouth toyed with his sensitive neck, pressing open mouthed kisses on the heated skin. He let his head fall back, giving Phil even better access to his neck as he lost himself to Phil's actions.Phil smiled to himself as he worked, slipping his hand under Dan's pyjama top to explore the soft, tanned skin, holding tight on his hipbone for a moment before he dipped his hand down below the waistband of Dan's boxers, his long fingers wrapping around Dan's painfully hard cock.~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil are neighbours and best friends and dan sees phil jerking it through his window and it sparks them to finally talk about their feelings for each other and get off to make it real. (this is probably the shittiest summary yet, i'm so sorry)





	I'm Glad I Looked

Dan and Phil had been best friends basically since birth thanks to living next door to each other. Phil was about a year older than Dan, but thanks to school enrolment rules they'd been in the same everything since day care.

Perks of being best friends was they knew everything there was to know about each other, favourite meals, favourite colours, their sexualities, Phil being bisexual and Dan gay, what time the other would usually wake up on the weekend, and their favourite thing to remember and take advantage of was that they each kept each other's windows open so they could come and go between each other's bedrooms thanks to the layouts of their houses.

Despite knowing nearly everything about each other, neither really knew about the crush each had on the other. Phil had watched Dan grow into himself, finally really feeling comfortable with himself and his preferences since he came out and it had changed what he really liked about the slightly younger boy into love. Dan on the other hand had looked up to Phil as the best thing to ever happen to him; he was emotionally strong, confident, and willing to put himself out there – everything Dan was trying to be. All of Phil's help, care, and generosity over the past 17 years had grown Dan's feelings into love and admiration for the boy he'd know all his life.

Neither boy had spoken their feelings to the other; their "I love you"s being jovial and platonic like best friends might tell each other. Dan was too shy to make that first move, not having any real experience trying to flirt or be romantic with a boy; he'd not yet come out to anyone but his family and Phil and had no interest to talk to anyone in his classes. Phil also didn't know how to approach the situation, completely terrified that any advance on Dan would destroy their friendship and accidentally make it to where they could never look at each other the same way.

One fateful Saturday morning Phil had staged a plan, a plan that if it went wrong could almost ruin everything, but if it went right it could maybe, just maybe, bring them together. He had just gotten out of the shower, towel hanging low on his wide hips as he stood just right near his window, facing his desk but knowing Dan could see right into his bedroom.

Dan had just woken up; thanking every deity he could think of that Phil hadn't popped over to wake him up this morning so he could hide the raging hard-on he'd woken up with after dreaming about finally getting with Phil.

He rubbed his eyes awake, rolling himself out of his bed to peek out his window, his eyes nearly bugging out as he saw what was happening next door: Phil was having a wank with the window open.

Phil wrapped his long fingers around himself, a shiver running up his spine as he began to jerk himself off, thumbing his slit every other down-stroke.

Dan gasped loudly, his eyes unable to break away from how Phil looked when flushed with pleasure: his cheeks slightly pinker than usual, his skin glistening with a gentle sweat at the exertion, and his long black hair falling right into his eyes as his head hung down. It was the most beautiful sight Dan had ever laid his eyes upon, his own cock aching to be touched as he watched the pornographic sight in front of him.

Phil knew it was now or never, he wasn't sure if Dan was even watching or not but he wasn't going to back out of this one. He tossed his head back, letting a gentle moan of "Dan" escape his lips as he moved his hand faster on his achingly hard cock, done teasing himself for show and ready to just get off.

Dan was too in shock to move, unable to deal with his own raging erection as his eyes stayed glued on best friend getting off in his own bedroom. Part of him felt so wrong for invading his best friend's privacy like this but part of him felt so right for being able to see the item of his affections at such an intimate moment.

"Oh, Dan," Phil whispered out as his body shook and he came all over his own hand, his head falling back as he shook gently as he orgasmed to the thought of his best friend touching him. He sighed hard, stoking himself until the pleasure nearly turned to pain at the gentle overstimulation.

He reached for the box of tissues, grabbing a handful to clean himself up before stepping to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers, slipping them on before walking back over to the window, waving to Dan through the window like he would any Saturday morning.

Dan broke out of his shock as Phil walked to the window, his hand falling to cover himself before ducking out of view, popping right back into his bed and right under his covers, hiding in embarrassment after watching his best friend jerk himself off.

Phil got dressed nervously after watching Dan run to his bed, worry racing through his mind as he thought of every different path this could take. He figured play it safe, act like nothing happened and let Dan bring it up. They'd been friends long enough that this was bound to happen sooner or later and honestly, Phil was surprised this hadn't happened on accident sooner.

As Dan laid in his bed, Phil hopped between the windows, knocking on it softly before he opened Dan's window, throwing himself into the younger's room like he would any morning.

"Daannn," Phil whined playfully, pouncing onto Dan's back as if to wake him up.

"Noooo," Dan whined, Phil jumping on him adding pressure onto his already painfully hard cock, causing it to rub and cause delicious friction against the sheets.

"Dan, get up!" Phil toyed, mildly unaware of the issue Dan had going on in his pants.

"Canntttt," Dan whined, again, back, pressing his face into the pillow to hide his growing embarrassment.

"Why nottt," Phil whined in return, half hoping this would get the answer he was looking for and half because he wanted to go out and do fun things with his best friend.

"Problem," Dan mumbled into his pillow, almost inaudible to Phil's mildly deaf ears.

"Problem?" Phil questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dan as he was putting things together within his mind.

"Saw you," Dan whispered into the pillow, "through the window. Was really hot."

"Oh," Phil said, trying to hide the smile on his face as Dan complimented him while he explained. 

"I shouldn't have watched, I'm sorry, I was just enticed by how good you looked," Dan mumbled, gently pulling his face out from the pillow, his cheeks still a bright red in mild embarrassment at his admittance to creeping on his best friend.

"I'm not mad, Dan. You don't need to be sorry," Phil whispered softly, pushing a strand of Dan's hair out of his eyes as he moved off Dan's back to lay next to him.

"You're not mad?" Dan asked, confusion across his face as he felt his heart speed up, his brain moving a million miles an hour as he wondered where this was going.

"I'm not, why would I be?" Phil questioned back, cupping Dan's cheek in his hand as he looked deep in the warm chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

"Because it's an invasion of your privacy?" Dan replied, his voice coming as question as the moment changed, looking back into Phil's sparkling blue eyes as everything started to click into place.

"I'm not mad, I staged it," Phil replied, his voice barely a whisper before he connected his lips to Dan's, kissing him ever so softly; he was gentle, filling it with love and admiration and passion, not yet giving away any of the lust or need that had been building within him after all these years.

Dan gasped softly as Phil's lips connected with his, all of his dreams coming true as his realised his best friend liked him back. He lifted up from his bed, throwing his arms around Phil's neck as they kissed, holding on tight like after this moment ended it would never happen again.

Phil pulled back ever so gently, his lips barely apart from Dan's to whisper, "I couldn't think of any better way to break that boundary of how much I wanted you as more than my friend."

"I love you, I know it's literally instantly, but Phil we've known each other so long, I fucking love you," Dan whispered, not giving Phil the chance to reply before their lips were back together, this time Dan leading the kiss, biting softly on Phil's bottom lip, causing the elder to gasp. Dan used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring his best friend's mouth with a new found need burning deep within him.

They made out with need for a long moment, Dan finally pulling back for air after what felt like forever but not long enough at the same time.

Phil moved his lips to Dan's neck, kissing along his jawline ever so softly as he let Dan catch his breath.

"I don't want to move too fast, but you can't hide from me how hard you are," Phil whispered against the shell of Dan's ear.

Dan shivered softly as Phil's hot breath ghosted over his skin, causing goosebumps to erupt all up and down his arms.

"What do you want, Daniel? Speak to me. I won't do anything unless you ask for it," Phil said softly, pulling back to look deep into Dan's eyes, breaking the immersion for a moment to let Dan know how serious he was.

Dan knew Phil wouldn't take advantage of him and he knew that Phil genuinely cared about him, so for the moment he also sobered up so he could genuinely express to Phil what he wanted.

"Please touch me, please get me off, touch me, suck me, anything, but I'm not ready for anything much more yet," Dan said in a confident tone to let Phil know he was serious, "I'm a virgin, but I know I'd rather bottom than top," he added in a soft whisper, wanting to be upfront with Phil rather than try and be tougher than he really is.

"As you wish, darling," Phil agreed softly, "you already saw me get off today so you don't need to reciprocate," he added with a soft smile, doting a kiss on Dan's nose before he brought his mouth to Dan's neck, kissing on it softly to bring the atmosphere back up.

Dan gasped softly as he Phil's mouth toyed with his sensitive neck, pressing open mouthed kisses on the heated skin. He let his head fall back, giving Phil even better access to his neck as he lost himself to Phil's actions.

Phil smiled to himself as he worked, slipping his hand under Dan's pyjama top to explore the soft, tanned skin, holding tight on his hipbone for a moment before he dipped his hand down below the waistband of Dan's boxers, his long fingers wrapping around Dan's painfully hard cock.

Dan's soft gasps making their way to gentle whimpers as Phil's fingers found their way around Dan's cock, his hips bucking ever so gently to meet Phil's hand with every gentle thrust.

"More, please," Dan begged softly, the words dripping from his lips as Phil's fingers felt like magic on his skin.

Thanks to the combination of Dan being a hormonal teenager and having been so painfully aroused for so long, he wasn't going to last long under Phil's touch no matter what Phil did. Part of him thought to be embarrassed about it but another part of him made him let go to just let him enjoy the moment he and Phil were having together.

"As you wish," Phil purred softly into Dan's ear, aware that he wasn't going to be able to really tease Dan or draw this out; Dan had been needy for too long for that to be possible.

Phil sped up his hand, moving is fingers up and down the shaft of Dan's painfully hard cock. Every few strokes, he flicked his thumb over the head, thumbing the slit just the way he would do to himself and loving the sounds it drew out of the younger boy.

Dan kept his arms around Phil's neck, holding on tight to the elder as he tried to keep himself in control. He babbled out as he lost himself to Phil's ministrations, a steady stream of "fuck", "yes", "more", and "Phil" escaping his lips as he threw his head onto Phil's shoulder.

"Come on darling, let go for me," Phil purred into Dan's ear, finally pulling Dan's boxers all the way down. His movement stuttered for a moment as he caught sight of Dan's beautiful cock, the head red and leaking as Phil's hand moved up and down the long shaft.

"Ah, ah, close," Dan choked out, moving his hands to Phil's shoulders, gripping tight to them as he reached that tipping point, on the edge of cumming but not yet teetering off that edge.

Phil tucked his head into Dan's neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin fully aware that Dan's neck was unusually sensitive. He didn't focus on one spot for too long though, fully aware that Dan had no way to cover up a mark just yet.

With a long, drawn out moan of the elder's name, Dan came hard all over Phil's hand. His breathing was short and heavy, trying to collect himself after how much better it felt since it was Phil's hand on him and not his own.

Phil smiled proudly to himself as he gave a few more long, slower strokes to Dan's now softening cock, making sure he was done before he let go.

Phil let go of Dan's now soft cock, using his clean hand to pull Dan's boxers back up before he reached for a couple tissues, cleaning off his hand and Dan's thighs, smiling to himself as he worked.

As Dan's breathing calmed down, he let go of Phil's shoulders and smiled bright at the elder, moving his hands to cup Phil's cheeks.

"Does this mean I'm yours?" Dan asked, his voice just above a whisper as he brought his lips to Phil's.

"Well, Dan, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Phil asked, his lips brushing Dan's as he spoke.

"I want nothing else," Dan answered before sealing their lips together, signifying the beginning of something amazing for their lives together.


End file.
